Portable terminals have evolved to perform a variety of functions, such as multimedia functions. Multimedia functions that may be included in a portable terminal include a camera function, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) function and a Bluetooth communication function.
However, in the case of image photographing using a camera function of a portable terminal, an image stored in the portable terminal is limited to a certain form and size, and thus, the stored image may need to be edited to change the form or size of the stored image. Therefore, the portable terminal should have separate functions of storing the image and editing the stored image.